


Careful You

by pepgold



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepgold/pseuds/pepgold
Summary: “So what’s the plan, love?” Kravitz rubbed a thumb across the shell of Taako’s ear, making him shiver. Kravitz probably didn’t realize what a fire he’d just lit.“If I say‘ravish me’-”Taako started, and then they both laughed. He smiled and leaned into Kravitz’s hand, arms still around Kravitz’s neck. “-If I say to do that, would you do it?”“I’ll try anything once,” Kravitz winked, and Taako snorted.





	Careful You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so this keeps happening  
> it's my life now i guess, that this is what's gonna happen
> 
> shoutout to my dear woop who suggested this last night, and then it won the strawpoll on what porn i was gonna write to procrastinate on twilight, so like. THANKS. (also thanks to kris who beta'd real quick for me, and who is better at grammar than i am)

Taako had had a nice date with Kravitz.

 

This wasn’t just a date, that was the thing. Taako was getting the distinct impression that this was not just a series of dates, and was in fact a Relationship, and he was in a relationship now.

 

With just the most handsome man he’d ever seen.

 

Taako thought, as he invited Kravitz back up to his apartment, that he was so fucking lucky.

 

They’d been back to Kravitz’s apartment once already, so it wasn’t like this was going to be the first time. Last time he’d come with Kravitz’s fingers inside him, Kravitz’s name on his lips. But he’d realized as he reached down to return the favor that he was in over his head.

 

Tonight, Kravitz was polite and interested, as they walked into Taako’s apartment. He knew it wasn’t much to look at; most of it either thrifted or gifted. The kitchen was the only place where magic had to really happen, so he didn’t mind a secondhand couch. 

 

Kravitz looked around like it all mattered, like it all meant something.

 

Just like this thing between them meant something.

 

Taako tapped at Kravitz’s shoulder, and when Kravitz turned, he stood on his toes to kiss him. Kravitz got the picture, leaning in to save him. Taako was wearing heels, too. He’d never thought that being shorter would be so… okay.

 

Kravitz was sweet - that was the other thing. Taako started to unbutton Kravitz’s shirt and Kravitz reached down to gentle his hands, to slow them down so they wouldn’t fumble so much.

 

Taako nosed at Kravitz’s jaw and said, “You alright with me unwrapping you like a present?”

 

“You’re the present here, but of course I am,” Kravitz said, and it was embarrassing how happy it made him to feel  _ wanted. _ Taako wanted to marry him, one day, was the other thing. Kravitz wanted him and Taako wanted to always be there for him.

 

“We should get out of the entryway, then,” Taako grinned, lazy and flushed.

 

Kravitz knelt down to help Taako out of his heels without having to be asked, unbuckling and unzipping his chunky boots, setting them neatly to the side, and kissing each of his knees.

 

Taako bit at his thumbnail. Kravitz was absolutely husband material, and Taako hadn’t even gotten to fuck him yet. Kravitz wasn’t even like this because of anything Taako did to earn or deserve it. He was just... like this.

 

“C’mon back up here, unless you’ve got a fetish we should talk about,” Taako pushed his fingers through Kravitz’s pulled back hair, messing up the neat ponytail he’d worn to dinner. Taako’s own hair was still nice, but he expected, and hoped, for it to be thoroughly wrecked by morning. Just like the rest of him.

 

Kravitz stood and ducked to kiss him again, and then Taako walked him back to the bedroom, arms around Kravitz’s neck.

 

“So what’s the plan, love?” Kravitz rubbed a thumb across the shell of Taako’s ear, making him shiver. Kravitz probably didn’t realize what a fire he’d just lit.

 

“If I say _ ‘ravish me’- _ ” Taako started, and then they both laughed. He smiled and leaned into Kravitz’s hand, arms still around Kravitz’s neck. “-If I say to do that, would you do it?”

 

“I’ll try anything once,” Kravitz winked, and Taako snorted. “But genuinely, I’d like nothing more.”

 

Taako pulled back to go for the waistband of his skirt, and Kravitz finished with the shirt Taako’d started unbuttoning earlier. They made quick work of their clothes because, and this was another reason Taako knew he was lucky as fuck, Kravitz was absolutely on the same page.

 

Like, he’d made jokes about Kravitz ordering fish tacos at dinner, and all he’d gotten were smooth smirks like Kravitz knew exactly what the joke was, but that it wasn’t a joke.

 

Taako stopped when he got to his underwear, shirt and skirt off and discarded. He’d already seen Kravitz naked before, gotten to touch his cock, but his mouth was genuinely watering as he took in everything in front of him. Kravitz still had his hair in a now-messy ponytail, but everything else was off.

 

Kravitz took a step toward him, casual, and Taako blinked back into awareness, thumb hooked under the waistband of his panties.

 

“Is the ravishing starting now? Am I being ravished?” Taako asked, but it came out so soft and weird when he’d meant it to be flippant. He swallowed, and then opened his mouth to say something else stupid, but Kravitz kissed him quiet instead.

 

He felt his hand get unhooked from the underwear, and then the backs of his thighs hit the edge of the mattress and Taako hopped up helpfully, scooting backward and urging Kravitz up onto it with him.

 

Kravitz bumped their noses together as they pulled apart to breathe, “Anything off-limits? Things you know you don’t want?”

 

“I want less talking,” Taako grumbled, but then chewed his lip, “As hot as the idea of you finishing in me is, we’re gonna want a condom.”

 

“Noted,” Kravitz said, in a tone that made Taako shiver again as Kravitz skated a hand down his side, “Anything else?”

 

“I’ll let you know if anything comes up,” Taako squirmed.

 

Kravitz slid a hand under Taako’s panties, through the curls, and gently rubbed a pattern into his clit. Taako let his legs fall further apart to give him room to work, watching Kravitz’s cock bob in the air between them whenever they stopped kissing long enough for a look. He was arching up into Kravitz’s fingers soon enough, slick and hot and whimpering, and it was so good, but not what he’d wanted.

 

“Babe,” he whined, hips twitching forward and harder into Kravitz’s hand, thoughtless now that he was so close.

 

“I know, I’ve got you,” Kravitz murmured against his hair, and Taako came with a gasp. He felt a little boneless as Kravitz removed his hand and shuffled down the bed. He watched Kravitz move with heavy eyelids.

 

“Ooh, yes, good,” Taako said when Kravitz went to remove his panties, finally, lifting his butt up helpfully. He sure hoped Kravitz was doing what it looked like he was doing. Kravitz chuckled from between his legs, and then curled his arms around Taako’s thighs.

 

“I’m going to clean you up a little,” Kravitz said, like he needed a reason to go down on him, a reason to press the flat of his tongue against his hole and lick into him. Taako let his head fall back as Kravitz thoroughly ate him out. He came again when Kravitz moved a hand to thumb at his clit again, working not to squash Kravitz’s head between his thighs as he bucked.

 

“You’re too good,” Taako mumbled from under an arm he’d draped across his face. “And I’m super winning this orgasm race, by the way. When I said I wanted to get ravished, I didn’t mean you couldn’t come, too.”

 

Kravitz looked like he was having a good time, though. He was looking at Taako with adoration and lust, and it made Taako’s ears burn to think of Kravitz  _ having fun _ making him come multiple times in one night. With any luck, he’d do it again, too. This man was too much.

 

Not too much, but everything. Kravitz was everything.

 

“Don’t worry yourself about that,” Kravitz grinned crookedly, giving Taako’s slightly oversensitive clit another lick before drawing himself back up. “Now, condoms are where?”

 

Taako’s heart fluttered, he’d never thought he’d be turned on by someone being considerate. 

 

Kravitz was a whole lot of surprises, even in the easy and safe ways that he wanted to take care of Taako. He’d open a door for him and not be looking for a thank you, or buy him a lipstick (that he already probably had) because he saw it at the drugstore and thought he might like it (he did). Kravitz didn’t make a big deal about his affection, because it was just there, obvious and bright.

 

Taako pointed to the drawer on the left side of the bed, a tear in his eye that he wasn’t quick enough to wipe away before Kravitz noticed.

 

“Are you alright?” Kravitz asked, instead of going to the drawer.

 

“I’m peachy, don’t even sweat,” Taako said, mad at this betrayal of his eyes. He wasn’t  _ sad _ , and he could tell he’d have to talk it through before Kravitz would fuck him.

  
Taako took a shuddering breath, “Listen. This isn’t me being sad or scared or anything. Or, like, not about this,” Kravitz gently traced circles at Taako’s hip. It steadied him to continue. “It’s just that nobody’s this nice. Not to me. I don’t know how to react to it.”

 

“Thank you for explaining,” Kravitz said, and moved up to kiss him. “But if I can help it, nobody’s ever going to hurt you again.” Kravitz wiped a fresh tear that spilled over. “I love you, Taako. Capital L.”

 

“Capital L,” Taako echoed.

 

“Although I suppose it’s not… it’s a little crass to tell you so when we’re both naked.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me already? Please?” Taako choked on the words that threatened to bubble out, the desperate  _ I love you, too _ . Because he  _ did _ , was the thing.

 

“Let me get you a glass of water first?” Kravitz rubbed a thumb across Taako’s cheek, and then back down across Taako’s ear again, and he huffed a moan.

 

“I’ll drink water, yeah, I’ll do  _ anything _ at this point,” Taako wiggled his hips. He knew he’d feel better once he cooled off his face, though. Kravitz was so fucking considerate.

 

Kravitz  _ loved him. _

 

Kravitz got up to get him water, and Taako heard the sound of cabinets opening and closing in the kitchen as he tried to figure out where Taako kept the cups. Taako almost called out to help him when he heard the tap turn on, and decided to be helpful in a different way by pulling out a condom and bottle of lube from the side table.

 

Even if it was honesty hour feelings time, there was no way he was letting Kravitz get out of this without an orgasm. Kravitz smiled when he walked back into the room with a tall glass of water and a banana.

 

Taako raised an eyebrow, “Looking for a show?”

 

“No, it was just in case you got hungry later. I don’t know,” Kravitz said, like this compulsive niceness thing was a little embarrassing, even to him. Taako laughed and took the water glass, passing Kravitz the condom packet.

 

He resisted the urge to down the glass all at once, watching across the side of the glass as Kravitz rolled the condom on. Taako wasn’t as worked up now, after the crying and everything, but a spike of  _ want _ warmed his belly as he let his eyes wander up and down Kravitz again.

 

Kravitz took the glass back when Taako offered it to him, taking a sip himself and crawling back onto the bed. “How do you want me?” Kravitz asked as he kissed Taako’s cheek.

 

Taako hummed and turned to meet his lips, “Just like this, babe.” He brought his legs up around Kravitz’s hips, “Like this is good.”

 

“Alright,” Kravitz smiled, and kissed him. Even with as long as it’d been since he got laid for real, Kravitz slid home warm and easy, like he was made to be there.

 

Taako pulled the hair tie out of Kravitz’s hair and tangled his hands there, making sure Kravitz didn’t try to stop kissing Taako. (Although he’d let him pull away if he needed to, of course he would. He’d do anything Kravitz needed, no matter what that said about him.)

 

Taako pressed his heel into the small of Kravitz’s back, rolling his hips a little, “C’mon babe.”

 

Kravitz moved, pushing deep but not so hard. It was all gentle thrusts that hit the right spots but didn’t hurt and didn’t overwhelm him. Taako moaned into Kravitz’s mouth, rocking his hips to try and match the rhythm his boyfriend was setting.

 

Taako had never had the gift for rhythm that Kravitz had, so it was a little messy, definitely uncoordinated on his end - and he’d never had so much fun with somebody in bed. He found himself smiling in between kisses, and his groans were only in pleasure now. When he thought he might be getting close, he almost asked Kravitz to slow down even more, just to make it last, but remembered how long Kravitz had been hard and taking care of him before this. He didn’t think Kravitz deserved to have to wait much longer.

 

He reached down between them and pressed his fingers to his clit again, shuddering and clenching around Kravitz’s cock as he brought himself over the edge for a third time that night. Kravitz fucked him through it until Taako was sighing and feeling soft, and then Kravitz finished too, nose buried in the hair that’d come loose from Taako’s intricate braids, panting against his neck.

 

Taako ran a hand through Kravitz’s curls, knees still bracketing Kravitz’s sides. He’d never been  _ in love _ before.

 

It seemed foolish to be thinking about love after having good sex, but his feelings hadn’t actually changed any from before. He was just in the mood to be having sappier thoughts, now.

 

“You’re staying the night,” Taako decided, having a nice time playing with Kravitz’s hair. He expected for Kravitz to make some excuse, or answer in affirmative, or something, but he didn’t.

 

A minute later, Kravitz let out a soft snore against his chest, and Taako had to stop himself from laughing and waking him up.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, safe and quiet and to himself. Maybe he’d be brave enough to tell Kravitz for real in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me writing like 50 different au taakitz things, all of which are just about how in love they are
> 
> [also, send me prompts on tumblr if you want,](http://pepgold.tumblr.com/) my crops are dry and barren and i would like to water them with porn and fluff and love.
> 
> ps am willing to write non-taakitz content i just DONT HAVE AS MANY IDEAS FOR ANYONE ELSE _but you can help me with that, my friends_
> 
> anyway i love u, bye!!!!!


End file.
